In the graphic art business, the proper alignment of a layout to be duplicated or otherwise reproduced is very important. Any misalignment of the components of the layout with respect to the orientation of the film or the photographic medium (usually a film cartridge or plate) will be ultimately repeated on all copies made.
When the components of the layout are not properly aligned, a time consuming re-shoot or alignment on the printing machine may be required to correct the misalignment. This results in higher labor cost as well as wasted film and other materials.
There are a number of alignment devices commercially available, some examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,682,463 (Olsen) and 3,605,622 (Zarip). Many of the commercially available alignment devices rely on some form of pattern incorporated into or on the surface of the copy board. When the layout is placed on the copy board, the alignment pattern on the copy board is covered up, forcing the operator to guess or eyeball the proper alignment of the layout. These types of alignment devices can only ensure the proper alignment of the outer edges of a layout.
The present available technique for correcting the misalignment of an image on a developed plate (where the entire image of the layout is askew) is to adjust the plate containing the image of the layout on the press and run a test printing or a series of tests until proper alignment is achieved. This trial and error procedure is very time consuming and costly to the printer.